Moving on to deeper nights
by Luv4sale
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple job for Shizuo. Beat the guy, get the money back, and get the hell away. But Things never went the way they are supposed to when Izaya is involved. BL. Semi-AU. Shizaya. Yaoi. First attempt to write smut(?).


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara! It belongs to their awesome and talented owners.

**Summary:** It was supposed to be a simple job for Shizuo. Beat the guy, get the money back, and get the hell away. But Things never went the way they are supposed to when Izaya is involved. BL. Semi-AU. Shizaya. Yaoi. First attempt to write smut(?).

**Warnings:** R18. Bad language. Swearing. Depictions of sex. Illicit use of substances. Yaoi. UN-BETA-ED. Bad grammar. Written at 3 in the morning with a heavy deprivation of sleep and a very questionable selection of songs.

You've been warned. Now, enjoy.

* * *

Shizuo was a breath away from snapping someone in half; snapping the first fool who hot in his way. Some guy named Yamada owned them money and like the good employee Shizuo was, he went to recollect it. But the _fool_. The poor, poor bastard has had the nerve to run away. Shizuo wasn't pleased. But he was patient. He was willing to hear the excuses the guy had for him. And then he would beat him up real good.

So he followed him patiently, and now he was in a place where sweaty hormonal teenagers mingled themselves with alcohol, drugs, and bad adults with bad intentions. The music was too loud. There were too many faces. The place reeked strongly. Morality wasn't an issue. There wasn't a glimpse of it anywhere. Shizuo had heard about this, it happened irregularly throughout the year; a few faceless benefactors organized these wild parties with the aim to promote their merchandise.

Shizuo scowled. He'll be damned. People were having their sweet time in several darks corners all around the big hall with people dancing in the middle of it. Wasn't there any modesty anymore? He wanted to get out of there. Something was nagging him in the back of his head.

He needed to find Yamada, beat him to a pulp and go watch his recorded shows of the championship of professional wrestling. Shizuo pushed the crowd, scanning with the little light the place provided the faces of the people. Half an hour passed and he was ready to murder someone. He needed a drink.

Shizuo almost broke the hand of the bartender when he refused to give him what he what he asked. Even the water tasted bad. He thanked the man behind the bar nonetheless, who in return gave him a pointed glare. Five minutes more passed by when he saw him.

No, it wasn't Yamada.

What he saw affected him far worse. Izaya was not far away from where he was. He was talking to (thing Shizuo couldn't understand when there was so much noise in the place) a tall suspicious looking guy. Shizuo mistook his dizziness for anger. And he was ready to stride towards the flea and send him flying to Shinjuku when the tall suspicious looking soon of a bitch leaned closer to Izaya's face. Shizuo's stomach turned upside down. Something prickled him at the back of his beck and a burning sensation began to boil within him. He stood frozen in place for who know how long until someone flickered his forehead.

"Shizu-chan, what are you doing here?" Izaya spoke looking up at him, his pupils where dilated.

The tall suspicious motherfucker was nowhere to be seen, Shizuo noted, for some reason satisfied, "What the hell are_ you_ doing here?" He snapped.

"A job~!" Izaya said, smiling.

Inside Shizuo's chest, something twisted painfully when he saw the smile. He guessed it was hate.

"Get the fuck out of there." He warned, getting closer to the shorter male.

"_What_, I don't want to. I finished what I had to do and now I want to have some fun~!" Izaya grinned. Shizuo though that his words were a bit slurred.

"No. Go away." Shizuo told him. Why wasn't he beating the crap out of him?

People were crowding around them and Izaya got closer to Shizuo. "Why don't we make a truce for just tonight?" Why was so hard to focus? Shizuo thought when the light on the background blurred.

"Hell no. Doing deals with you is like selling your soul to the devil." Shizuo felt thirsty.

"He always finishes the deal, doesn't he?" Izaya smiled in that annoying way he always did, "I promise you won't regret it."

Shizuo felt hot. "I'm not gonna…"

"Shizu-chan… did you drink something? You look feverish." Izaya was smiling slyly, "Come on, let's go somewhere else."

Shizuo wanted to break the hand that was holding his wrist but the cold fingers wrapping his wrist felt too good to reject.

* * *

"Are you an idiot? You never angry the ones that serve you drinks. That's common sense." Was Izaya speaking from a personal experience? We'll never know. He was seated beside Shizuo in a small dark room far away from the crowd and the noise. Izaya apparently knew the one in charge and asked for place for them.

Of course, it was on the house to provide such place for the information breaker. "Shut the hell up." Shizuo growled, he felt so uncomfortable.

Izaya chuckled, "Why are you getting mad for? I wasn't the one who ruined your drink." _For once._

"I'm gonna kill that asshole."

"Good luck with that. The people working here are never the same. They even change shifts every three hours. On the other hand, you can buy that information from me~."

Shizuo only groaned, closing his eyes. He preferred not to know what had been done on the couch he was currently laying on. His consciousness drifted for a second, or maybe more, when something heavy pressed onto his stomach. He was confused and then angry when he saw Izaya looking down at him.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Izaya blinked, staring at Shizuo, "You told me to help you."

Shizuo bared his teeth in a snarl, "Help me? The fuck-_ngh_!"

Shizuo couldn't help but grunt as Izaya pressed down hard against his crotch. Since when was he with a boner?

"Shizu-chan, what a bad memory_. You_ have been pestering_ me_ since an hour ago to help you and when I agree you suddenly don't remember? That's bullshit." Shizuo couldn't retort right away since Izaya gave his little speech while rubbing and pressing against his throbbing erection.

"Stop." Shizuo croaked out.

"Oh my, aren't you turned on enough?" Izaya slid one of his hands under Shizuo's shirt, fingertips feeling hard abs, "I can do more than just his." He rubbed harder against Shizuo and he involuntary trusted up.

"Good boy," Izaya gasped lightly, clearly enjoying the reaction, "doesn't feel good?" Shizuo didn't know when he began to grip Izaya's thighs, "Do you wanna do more with me?" Izaya said softly bending over and nibbling Shizuo's jawline, "I can make you feel even better." He said huskily.

Shizuo growled lowly pushing Izaya and reversing their positions. In his heated frenzy, he couldn't look anywhere but Izaya's lustful eyes, his flushed face and harbored breath. Shizuo wasn't the only one with a bulging problem in his pants. His brain was fried and his senses were jumbled. But one of his most primordial instincts was active. His want for pleasure was at its peak and when Izaya pushed his hips once more against his loin, his common sense turned off completely.

Izaya's favorite shirt was ripped off and his pants were going to suffer the same fate if it wasn't because he took them off willingly first. The dim light in the room was barely enough to distinguish Izaya's expressions when Shizuo's hardened member invaded his warms insides. But the room was made to capture the sounds.

The creaking of the couch, the hitting of flesh against flesh, the moans and the grunts, and the lewd sounds that came from where they were united echoed all around them in unison. Every time Shizuo hit a particular spot, he was rewarded with a sound that had never been heard before from his enemy. Izaya was Shizuo's mercy, he was writhing in pleasure under him, he was begging for more and everything because of Shizuo.

An indescribable feeling overflowed him. Shizuo didn't know what it was but it made him trust harder and deeper in that same angle over and over again until Izaya was panting heavily and shivering in ecstasy.

Shizuo was exhausted and satisfied, he rested his forehead on Izaya's heaving chest, listening to the heavy thumps of his heart. He was gripping Izaya's pale arms, not thinking but feeling everything. Shizuo moved up, lips hovering Izaya's. And then he kissed him.

He was just pressing his lips against the unmoving Izaya. He was about to back away when Izaya kissed back. They shared their first kiss in that dirty old couch. They didn't mind much.

* * *

The End

* * *

Was Izaya also drugged?

Did Shizuo really ask for_ help_?

Who was that tall suspicious looking guy?

Who read this despite being under age?

Why did I choose that title?

Eh?


End file.
